ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start of a New Era/Original
The Start of a New Era: Part 1 is the first episode of the original Ben 10: The New Era, it aired October 2, 2015. Plot The scene starts. We see Zombozo, running down a hallway with a dim flickering light. It ends with a dead end. Zombozo: “Darn It! Hallways these days, always ending with dead ends…” He seems to be putting some sort of canister in a knapsack. Then out of the knapsack, Zombozo pulls two balls that resemble the face of clowns. He throws them in front of him and they explode, creating a giant opening in the wall. He then leaps to the streets of Bellwood, where it is nighttime. Following him is a team of 3, all ready for battle: Ben Tennyson, who is fiddling with his new Omnitrix, Gwen Tennyson, her mana armed on her hands in the form of discs, and Kevin Levin, who seems to have absorbed rusty metal. Ben: “Give it up, Zombozo!” Zombozo: “Never, Tennyson!” The theme plays. Zombozo pulls out a miniature car from his knapsack, and he throws it on the ground. The car inflates into a balloon clown car and Zombozo gets in. Ben taps the touchscreen of his new Omnitrix and he starts a transformation sequence. His left arm grows rocks, these rocks grow all the way until they reach his face. Then Ben’s body turns into a rock-like figure and yellow energy channel from his feet, to the center of his chest, and then finally to his face where it sets of fire. The transformation is complete. Heatblast: “Heatblast!” Gwen and Kevin run behind Heatblast, who is flying. Gwen: “Wait up, Ben! Kevin and I can’t keep up! Heatblast then lands and starts running side by side to Zombozo’s car, firing fireballs at the tires so they’d pop. He keeps missing by a couple of inches. Then, Gwen throws down mana squares to the ground and creates a staircase of floating steps. She and Kevin used these mana squares to follow both Zombozo and Heatblast, from the air. Gwen uses a mana lasso to stop Zombozo’s car and Kevin leaps onto it, he punches the balloon car and it pops. Zombozo is seen trying to get out while it deflates, but the plastic covers him too quickly for him to get out. Heatblast then lightly touches the deflated balloon car and it disintegrates. Leaving Zombozo out in the open. Ben reverts to Human form and takes out his cell phone. He calls the police, and tells them that Zombozo has been caught. The scene switches. It is now early morning, the sun has just risen. There are police cars everywhere around Zombozo’s car, with a team of policemen shoving Zombozo in a police car. Another team are fiddling with Zombozo’s “toys”. Ben is seen talking to Gwen and Kevin, he looks shocked. Ben (yelling): “WHAT?! You are moving to college?! But… But, what about the team?!” Gwen: “Ben, you don’t have to yell. I wanted to finish my education, also Friedkin has sent me a permit early. So why shouldn’t I accept?” Ben: “Why should you accept? Because! We are a team! We take down the baddies!” Gwen: “It’s an Ivy League university… Anyways at least Kevin will be with you…” Kevin: “Actually, I was going to tell you this before Ben called up about ‘Bozo. I was hired at a mechanic shop, near Friedkin. Just so we could be together.” Gwen: “Kev… That’s so sweet.” Ben: “Are you going to have one of your lubby-dubby kissing like, ‘I love you, babe.’ ‘I love you too.’ Then do a slobbery, disgusting kiss like in those romance movies?” Kevin looks angered and nudges Ben. Ben: “Hey!” Gwen (angered): “Kevin…” Kevin: “What? He was being annoying…” Gwen: “But. that’s no way to treat your best friend.” Kevin growls and stomps really hard. Kevin: “Fine…” Ben (muttering): “You are getting better about your anger issues…” Kevin and Gwen get into a modified version of a 1969 Camaro painted green and drive off. Ben solemnly waves to them and looks to the ground frowning. Ben (sadly): “I hate you universe…” Suddenly, the TVs at the TV shop called, The Telly Vi, start playing a news reporting of a big bomb being set off in the currently uninhabitated, old Bellwood, a slum-like place with wrecked buildings and overgrown flora. Ben (looking at his Omnitrix): “A hero does, what he has to do…” Ben taps the Omnitrix and his skin becomes blue, his hair grows to become a black helmet around his head. He grows big spikes out of his arms and they become angled at a 90 degrees. His hands become more pointed and merge and become 3 black claws He sprouts a long tail with 6 blue stripes. His legs are bent backwards at the knee, then at a segment they slant forward. His feet become hand-like and now grasp ball-like objects. The transformation is complete. XLR8: “XLR8!!!” Ben as XLR8, rushes through traffic-filled streets and arrives to the explosion site, where smoke is flying towards the sky right out of its center. XLR8 hits the Omnitrix, and reverts. Ben: “That’s one big hole… A large C4 could’ve made a hole this size. Nah… It would’ve have to be REALLY big.” Ben slides down to the center of the explosion site, where out of a toilet comes a little froggy alien. The Alien (sounds angered and stressed): “YOU! You destroyed Pakmar’s place!” Ben: “Uh… Little du-Pakmar… What are you talking about?” Pakmar: “Ah you are a hoo-man. But… what is this? *sees Omnitrix* You are Ben 10! The hero of the Milky Way!” Ben: “Yeah I am. But, what happened here?” Pakmar: “There are these thugs working for an unknown employer, who forcefully take Taydenite from us… alien immigrants only seeking a job that gives good money… When we don’t pay up… BOOM! Bye bye busi-ness!” Suddenly, there is a rumbling a landslide is evident. Ben: “Watch out!” Pakmar: “Uh oh.” Pakmar goes back in his toilet and Ben taps his Omnitrix. Ben’s body becomes segmented and grow little stubs on his head and arms. His skin becomes a pattern of red, blue, and yellow. His face starts to become more chimp-like and he grows a large chin. He then grows a segmented tail, his arms become longer. The transformation is complete. Bloxx: “Bloxx! Ah I’ve used this guy before! Though he is pretty new…” Bloxx then stretches his arms as rocks come pummeling down the rim of the crater. He catches them but his arms break apart. Bloxx: “Ow. Ow. OW!” Bloxx’s arms fly back together. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is watching from a pipeline up high, from up there it could’ve been easily confused with a cave. ???: “Hmmm… Ben Tennyson might be an easy target in this form as he seems weaker.” ??? whistles and out comes a blue scaled alien mutt, with a red collar. It jumps into the crater and transforms into a rock, rhino beetle alien called Crabdozer. Bloxx hearing the rumbling of Crabdozer’s running, swerves his head to see it rushing towards him. Bloxx didn’t have enough time to dodge and Crabdozer broke him into little blocks. Bloxx: “Augh! The horror!” When Bloxx put himself back together he transformed into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: “Ah! Ah! Ah! Now this one has more agility!” But, when Crabdozer tried to ram into Ben again, but seeing he was transformed into Spidermonkey Crabdozer responds and becomes Woodworm. Spidermonkey (squinting at Woodworm): “Wait aren’t those the Root Sharks, the natural predator of… ME!” Woodworm digs into the ground, and comes out right on the backside of Spidermonkey. Due to his keen hearing, Spidermonkey looks behind him and dodges before Woodworm could eat him. Spidermonkey: “Try this one on for size! Humungousaur!” Spidermonkey transforms into Ditto. Ditto: “Eh. Close enough.” Ditto clones himself into a tower of 5. Then the Ditto Towers clone into 6 Ditto Towers to become a Ditto Wall. Dittos (1, 3, and 21): “Yo! Yah big lug! Try this little wall on for size!” The Ditto Wall piles on top of Woodworm then clones into 4 more Ditto Walls, completely burying Woodworm. But, Woodworm digs back into the ground and goes back to ???. It then transforms back into its alien mutt form. ???: “Zed, you did good today. But, I, Khyber the Huntsman shall get my ultimate prize!” The 150 Dittos from the Ditto Pile are cheering and celebrating their victory. When suddenly the Omnitrix times out and they revert back into Ben. Ben: “If those thugs are attacking businesses involving aliens… They will be attacking Baumann’s next!” Ben then transforms into Fasttrack and rushes to Mr. Baumann’s supermarket. He reverts and right when he enters. Mr. Baumann walks up to him and stops pushing him out the door. Ben: “Mr. Baumann?! What are you doing! Thugs are coming!” Mr. Baumann (whispering): “Keep things to a whisper. I know, Ben… You have a kind heart and are a great kid, but every time you come here something of mine gets wrecked.” Ben: “I’ll transform into an alien and be careful.” Mr. Baumann: “I trust you’ll be careful.” Ben nods and taps his Omnitrix and he becomes Four Arms. He sits down at the counter. Four Arms: “Hey Baumann, can you pass me a Zargorishian Root Beer?” Mr. Baumann: “Sure, Ben.” On the left side of the counter there is a man in a brown cloak. Four Arms: “Hey. The name’s Ben. Yours?” There was no response from the figure. Just when Mr. Baumann was preparing the alien root beer, the three alien thugs enter. One is slug-like, another is a cyborg and the other is a chicken alien. The slug-like alien: “Baumann. Pay up! Or else Liam and Fistina will blow the place wide open.” Fistina and Liam are carrying some sort of bomb. Mr. Baumann gets out a treasure chest and pulls some Taydenite coins. Four Arms: “Wait. I can handle these punks.” Mr. Baumann: “Ben! Wait, no!” Four Arms starts punching Fistina but Liam and Bubble Helmet gang up on him. Four Arms: “Need… Help… HELP!” Then the cloaked figure takes of his cloak and reveals a light blue cat alien with blue and navy armor. Cat Alien: “Hello Ben Tennyson. I am Rook Blonko. I was sent here by Magister Maxwell Tennyson of the Terra System Plumbers.” Four Arms get up from the pile of thugs and does a Sonic Slap knocking Liam and Bubble Helmet down. Four Arms: “But, what is your weapon?” Rook: “Ah. My weapon is a Proto-Tool, it can transform into other weapons.” Four Arms: “ ‘Nuff talkin’ I asked you to help.” Rook: “And help I will.” Rook transforms his Proto-Tool into net launcher and launches a net at Fistina. Bubble Helmet and Liam run the opposite ways, so its harder for them to be caught. Rook then quickly shoots nets at the both of them and calls for back-up. Rook: “Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Liam. You are under arrest for your threats and use of the illegal Mark 12 Pyrosapien-B Bomb.” Bubble Helmet: “Hehe, while you were busy fighting us. You didn’t notice we activated the bomb. Now everyone will go down with us!” Four Arms: “I can handle this.” Four Arms picks up the Bomb by the forcefield and punches a hole in the wall. Once outside, he then spins and throws the bomb into an unused warehouse. It explodes leaving a large crater with a tunnel in the center. Ben reverts back to human form. Rook: “We did it, partner!” Ben: “I don’t think I want a partnership currently. Sorry bud.” Rook (confused): “I am not a plant petal…” Ben (facepalming) : “It’s sometimes short for ‘buddy’.” Rook: “Ah I see.” Rook writes that down on his Proto-Tool, which has transformed into a pen and paper. Meanwhile, the 3 thugs escape down the new crater’s hole. Ben: “They’re getting away!” Rook: “Let’s go after them then… Partner.” Ben: “Ugh! We are not partners… yet. I need time to decide, ok?” Rook: “Ok, Mr. Tennyson” Ben: “It’s just ‘Ben’ ” Ben and Rook slide down into the tunnel, where for the first time Ben sees Undertown. Ben: “Whoa! How long has this been here?” Rook: “Ever since your battle with Azmuth while he was a To’kustar. I thought you might have seen this before. I was wrong, this is Undertown…” To Be Continued Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Pakmar (first appearance) Villains *Khyber (first appearance) *Zed (first appearance) *Bubble Helmet (first appearance) *Liam (first appearance) *Fistina (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Heatblast (first reappearance) *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Bloxx (first appearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Ditto (first reappearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Fasttrack (first reappearance) *Four Arms (first reappearance) By Zed *Crabdozer (first appearance) *Woodworm (first appearance) Allusions *Rook referenced Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. **According to BTF3, it is unknown if DAA will have a reboot. Running Gags *The running gag of Ben not getting Humungousaur, when he wants him, has started. **According to BTF3, "This doesn't mean Ben won't get Humungousaur at all..." *The running gag of Ben using a fire alien first has been carried on. Category:Episodes Category:BTTNE Episodes